


the one

by r1ptides



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ptides/pseuds/r1ptides
Summary: “Don’t worry about it, kid,” Luke said. “Annabeth wants to believe every new camper who comes through here is the omen she’s been waiting for…”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	the one

**Author's Note:**

> my mind is 10% things I should be thinking about and 90% analyzing and trying to make a fic off of some insignificant line from the PJO series, hope u enjoy

_ “Don’t worry about it, kid,” Luke said. “Annabeth wants to believe every new camper who comes through here is the omen she’s been waiting for…”  _

Annabeth Chase was only ten when Chiron shared the prophecy with her. She knew she would play a part in it, so she told Chiron she  _ needed _ to hear it to plan. After all, Athena always had a plan.

Nightmares came to her about it, Camp being destroyed, the Olympians pummeled into the ground, but she wouldn’t tell Chiron. If he knew, he would’ve thought she couldn’t handle it. She needed to appear strong.

A week or so later, there was a new camper. He was tall and lean, around twelve she assumed. He was dealing with the whole “dad’s a god” thing pretty well. His name was Lee. Lee Fletcher.  _ He could be the one! _ She thought to herself. 

Annabeth volunteered to show him around. He didn’t seem interested in much except the archery range, so she wasn’t surprised when he was claimed as one of Apollo’s, a common occurrence.

So what, if he wasn’t the one? Maybe the next would be.

The next camper was a girl. The prophecy never specified a gender, so who was she to say the hero needed to be a guy? 

The girl had been knocked out near the border by a cyclops chasing her and her satyr. 

Annabeth volunteered to help in the infirmary, spoon feeding her ambrosia. 

The girl’s eyes began to open, a leafy green. “Where am I?” she asked abruptly, shooting up.

“Camp Half-Blood, you’re safe,” Annabeth tried to reassure her, as she placed a pillow behind her to sit up comfortably. “Is your dad one of the Big Three?” she asked bluntly.

Luke, who was in the room, came over at this. “Will, can you help our new camper out here?” A blonde boy from Apollo came to the girl’s side as Luke ushered Annabeth away.

“Annabeth, listen,” he said softly. “I know you really wanna find out who this person from the prophecy is, but you don’t need to smother every new camper to find out right away.”

Annabeth looked down, embarrassed. Of course Luke would notice what she was doing, he was smart like that.

“Anyways, I hear all the camp gossip,” he added. “When I figure out, you’ll be the first person I tell.”

Annabeth gave him a toothy (well, slightly, she had just lost a front tooth) grin. Why couldn’t Luke be a Big Three kid? After all, he was definitely capable of saving the Olympians.

The girl’s name had been Katie, daughter of Demeter. She was nice enough, but no Big Three Kid. Annabeth couldn’t quit, though.

That day, there were  _ two _ new campers. You’d think they were twins, but one was a little older. Still, the oldest was younger than sixteen, so either could end up being  _ the one _ if they were Big Three kids. 

“I’m Annabeth,” she introduced herself. “I’ll be your tour guide today.”

“Sick,” the younger one said, giving her a troublemaker smirk. “I’m Connor, is that a camp  _ store _ ?”

“I’m Travis,” the other said. “I think it is,” he said to his brother. “You know what that means…”

It clicked for her immediately. Their pointy, elfish features resembled most of Cabin 12’s. They were no Big Three kids. Annabeth left the rest of the tour to Katie Gardner, who got into a fight with the two almost immediately.

Annabeth kept making it a point to analyze new campers. She would note their defining features, like if they had the characteristics of a specific god, or if they had the regal features of the Big Three, who she had seen on their field trip. None of the new kids did. They’d either get claimed pretty quickly, or not at all. It didn’t really matter to her, though. She could tell none of them radiated the powerful energy Thalia had.

If only Thalia was the hero. If only she was even there. Camp was getting dull. Luke had changed since his quest. He would keep to himself, or train. Grover, her and Thalia and Luke’s satyr, was bringing some half-blood to Camp sooner or later. But whoever it was wouldn’t be special. Grover finding  _ two _ Big Three kids? The probability was low.

Nothing challenged her anymore. She was good with her knife. She had studied strategy after strategy, reading book after book, all to just sit around all day.

Annabeth was slowly losing interest. Maybe this kid, whoever they were, had a few more years to come.

Grover had returned, although unconscious. His half-blood had dragged him over the Camp line, before passing out himself.

Everyone was talking about it. The kid had killed the minotaur with his own horn. Surely, this wasn’t an everyday occurrence. 

She peered into the infirmary. Grover was laying there, groggily awakening. 

“Hey,” she greeted, having not seen him in months.

“Hey Annabeth,” he responded, keeping his head on his pillow. “I failed again. They’re gonna be so mad at me, he had to carry me over the border! Oh gods, another special one, and I messed up.,” he buried his face in his hands.

“Special? Is that where Chiron’s been? Who is he?” she asked, mind racing.

“Oh no, I shouldn’t have said that. Forget it Annabeth, Chiron was just interested so… actually, I’m gonna go back to sleep. Forget everything-”

“Grover!” she yelled, which earned her a hush from Will Solace, cleaning off the kid’s head. Grover was already snoring.

She took this as a chance to study the new camper. His hair was raven black, like Thalia’s. He was probably her age, judging from their similar heights. 

“What’s his name?” she inquired.

“Percy, Chiron said. Perseus Jackson,” Will told her.

Sleeping beauty slept for a  _ long _ time. 

Annabeth fed him ambrosia. When he stirred, she tried to ask about the solstice, but he made some unintelligible noises, as well as drooling. She was getting less and less sure about this kid.

When he awoke for good, she could’ve congratulated him on killing the Minotaur, because  _ gods, _ was she jealous. If only she had the chance to do that.

She opted for saying, “you drool in your sleep.”

  
  



End file.
